Qui Du Noir ou Du Blanc
by MEelLodIEe
Summary: Toi et moi. Blanc et noir. Tu étais le gentil, j'étais le connard. J'en suis tellement désolé. Mais être désolé parfois ne sert à rien. Alors laisse moi te dire, laisse-moi t'expliquer ma connerie. Laisse-moi t'expliquer ces coups de couteaux. Laisse-moi traverser la frontière qui nous sépare. [ONE-SHOT]- MATOINE & MATOINE; (FINISH)


Qui Du Noir Où Du Blanc ?

 _« Nous n'étions que deux inconnus, tu avais ta vie et moi la mienne. Je n'étais même pas au courant de ton existence. Je trouve cela un peu triste._

 _Quand on y pense..._

 _Il y en avait pourtant eu des occasions de ce rencontrer. Mais je ne sais pas...J'ai dût avoir peur._

 _ **Oui...Ce doit être ça.**_

 _Nous étions proche sans même le savoir. Sans même le comprendre la roue venait de se mettre à tourner. Quand ton visage souriait. Tes yeux plissés, envahit par le rire qui te prenait. Tu étais une tornade, rien ne pouvait te stopper._

 _Mais lequel de nous deux était le méchant ?_

 _Lequel de nous deux était le noir ?_

 _On sait tous qu'il y en a toujours un. Celui qui fait le connard. Qui bousille la vie de l'autre. Qui pourrait le nier ? Il y a toujours un salopard. Qui, malgré tous ces efforts, foutra tout en l'air._

 _Tu étais le blanc, j' étais le noir._

 _Tu étais la joie de vivre, j'étais la colère et la déprime._

 _ **Tu étais le gentil et moi le connard.**_

 _Si tu m'entendais, je sais que tu ferais tout pour me réconforter, me dire que ce n'est pas la vérité malgré ces coups de couteaux que j'avais pût te planter dans le dos._

 _Je t'entends encore, ta voix douce, ton étreinte, tes bras autour de mon corps me disant d'une voix douce que tu me pardonnais._

 _Car tu me pardonnais toujours. Toujours. Et qu'importe ta colère._

 _Bon, tu avais bien des défauts mais ils me semblaient si minimes face à mon caractère impulsif et critique._

 _Le blanc et le noir hein ? Longtemps je me suis posé la question, chercher s'il n'existait pas des nuances. Mais non. Entre nous, c'était ainsi. La pluie puis le beau temps. Je connaissais tes sentiments envers moi, je refusais les miens. Je me souviendrais toujours de cette phrase dite, cette horrible phrase._

« Que...Que racontes-tu voyons ? C'est pas possible, ce serait trop...Dégouttant... »

 _Putain...Je n'aurais jamais dû..._

 _Ce jour là, j'ai vu toutes les émotions traverser ton visage. L'espoir, la peur, la tristesse, la surprise, la colère. Mais il manquait la plus importante de toute...La joie. Elle semblait avoir quitté ton corps et je me mis à regretter vivement mes paroles. Je n'avais pas réfléchis, je n'avais pas compris, j'avais tout loupé._

 _Mais ce ne sont que des excuses ça...Ça ne répara jamais mon erreur. J'espère juste pouvoir te dire un jour mes véritables sentiments, te dire les remords qui me rongent de l'intérieur pour tenter de faire renaître ton sourire. Car tu tentes peut-être de te montrer toujours aussi sympathique mais je sais très bien que ce ne sont que des grimaces. Pourquoi ne pas te mettre en colère ? Me détester ? Hurler ta rage. Pourquoi es-tu si faux ? Je ne le mérite pas._

« Ah...Ce n'est pas grave...Je m'en doutais un peu...Héhé... »

 _Mais comme tu le disais si bien, entre l'amitié et l'amour, il n'y a qu'un pas._

 _Mais un pas que je refusais de faire. Un pas que j'avais peur de faire. Et depuis, mon regard avait changé, il n'était plus aussi bleu envers ta personne, il était méfiant, géné, noir. Je sais que tu le voyais car tes rires tristes ne pouvaient me tromper. Je n'en ai parlé à personne, ayant cette peur d'être jugé après l'avoir fait tant de temps moi-même. Comme si je ne voulais pas que l'on confirme mes sinistres pensés. La pensé comme quoi je n'étais qu'un connard. Qu'est-ce qui me dérangeait au fond ? J'ai toujours été assez ouvert, que ce soit à la critique ou aux croyances malgré mes vannes sur la religion. Peut-être que tu étais l'unique frontière, que tu étais l'unique trouble dans mon esprit. Oh, comme je regrette. Après, comme tout bon connard, j'avais tenté de t'appeler espérant tomber sur ta messagerie pour ne pas à avoir à combattre ta voix fausse, ta voix tremblante. Et bien sûr tu as répondu, joyeusement. Moi je suis restée bête car il était fou de voir comme tu mentais si bien._

« Allo ? Mathieu ?

-Oui...Écoute pour tout à l'heure,

-Je t'ai dis de ne pas t'inquiéter, ce n'est pas grave ! Tout va bien, rigola-t-il

-Arrête de faire ça, s'il te plaît...Je me doute bien que tu...

-Écoute, j'ai pas le temps là, vraiment désolé »

 _Ce fut la conversation la plus courte que l'on avait jamais eu. Pas de blague, pas de joie. Juste un néant insupportable, un néant froid et glacial. Regardant ainsi mon téléphone, je me dis égoïstement que c'était ta faute, que c'était toi qui n'avait pas voulu m'écouter, qui avait fait le sourd, encore une fois. Tu ne te rends cependant certainement pas compte à quel point tu es transparent._

 _Même les connards souffrent._

 _Je le savais à présent, que les coupables pouvaient avoir mal. Qu'ils pouvaient culpabiliser. Avoir envie de crever de leur connerie. Que leur douleur cesse._

 _Je t'en pris, fais la cesser, je n'en peux plus._

« Je t'en pris... »

 _Ce sont ces mots qui raisonnèrent dans un néant, dans un silence insupportable._

« Si c'est ce que tu désires... »

 _Putain_

« Merci beaucoup de faire ça pour moi »

 _Je ne suis vraiment..._

« C'est...Normal écoute...Si ça te fais souffrir »

 _...Qu'un..._

« Encore merci... »

 _...Gros..._

« Donc à partir d'aujourd'hui, on coupe tout contact...»

 _...Connard._

 _Je suis tellement désolé. Je n'avais trouvé aucune autre solutions. Je pensais pouvoir ainsi revivre, oublier ma faute et ma peine._

 _Alors pourquoi est-ce le contraire qui c'est produit ? Pourquoi suis-je encore plus détruit qu'avant ? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser ce cette foutu culpabilité ? Pourquoi ai-je donc fait ça ce jour là ?_

 _Quelques jours avant..._

 _Tous les deux, si proche, je ne savais plus ce que je faisais. Il faut dire que les verres s'étaient rapidement empilés. Tu avais l'air si joyeux, ça me faisait chaud au cœur. J'avais moi même oublié ma tristesse, la tristesse d'avoir été violemment largué par celle que j'appelais « ma future femme ». Tu parles, que des conneries, que des paroles l'air. Mais comme nous le disions si bien, il suffisait d'une bonne bierre bien fraîche pour oublier tout le malheur de ce fichu monde. Alors nous avions continué à boire, rigoler, oubliant le bon sens et ce qui était raisonnable. On se fichait de tout avant que, chancelant, tu t'étais approché de moi, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, s'agenouillant devant moi, imitant un fantasme que ma propre copine avait toujours refusé de faire. Je m'étais vivement reculé, titubant un peu alors que tu te mis à rigoler de plus belle._

« Voyons, pourquoi rougis-tu ? »

 _Perdu sur le coup, un sourire apparu sur mes lèvres, accompagné d'un rire jaune n'arrivant toujours pas à analyser la raison de ce geste._

 _Tu étais trop saoul. Tu as tout lâché. Te relevant, tu t'étais approché, tu m'as plaqué violemment et maladroitement au mur. Tellement près, je voyais la sueur sur ton front, tes yeux brillants, pleurant presque. Ton halène était un mélange d'alcool et de chips au fromage mais ta peau humait un parfum qu'habituellement tu ne mettais pas. Mais l'observation de tout ces détails fut coupée par tes lèvres qui s'écrasèrent sur les miennes, me coupant le souffle. Je sentis ta langue franchir cette limite. Tu étais si peu précis, si maladroit. L'alcool semblait avoir eu raison de toi._

 _De moi aussi d'ailleurs._

 _Car, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi, je me suis laissée allé dans ton jeu, perdant toute résistance face à tes mains qui ne faisaient que descendre. Cette nuit, une immense chaleur m'avait prit, je me suis sentit heureux et aimé. Cela faisait si longtemps. Cela été si rare. J'en avais oublié ce que je faisais. J'en avait oublié qui tu étais._

 _Et bien sûr, tout cela revint le lendemain, lorsque les yeux lourds, je me suis réveillé, nu affalé sur ton lit. Tu n'étais plus là mais j'entendais des bruits dans la pièce d'à côté. La panique fut mon premier mon réflexe, que faire ? Que dire ? Je venais de coucher avec mon ami. Avec mon confident. Et les bruits pas se rapprochant vers moi me firent sursauter quand ton image se présenta à moi._

« Ah...Tu es réveillé...Comment vas-tu ? »

 _Tu étais gêné, je le voyais, ton regard était bas, assez fuyant et ta main semblait tenter de créer une distraction. Te grattant le haut de ton crane._

-Bien...

-Tu sais, par rapport à hier

 _Angoisse. Angoisse. Angoisse. Panique. Mon sang pulsa dans mes veines, je devais vite trouver une solution, quelque chose à dire, un échappatoire. Je devais fuir._

Ah oui...D'ailleurs, pourquoi je suis nu dans ton lit...Je ne me souviens de rien...

 _Un connard je vous suis un connard_.

Tu...Tu ne te souviens de rien... ?

-Oui...

-Oh...Ce n'est pas grave alors oubli..., avais-tu marmonné.

 _Tu semblais si déçu mais tu as continué à sourire, positivant. J'aurais voulu pouvoir lire dans tes pensés._

D'accord...

-Tu devrais te rhabiller, aujourd'hui tu ne peux pas rester.

-Bien sûr.

 _Tu voulais que je parte. Je pouvais le comprendre. Je n'ai donc pas insisté car j'imaginais la solitude que tu ressentais, la solitude de ne pouvoir partager un instant. De rester dans une insupportable confidence._

 _Et tu as tout gardé pour toi. A ce moment, je ne pouvais connaître ton amour, je voulais juste fuir d'une situation inconfortable. Je ne pouvais savoir ce que tu gardais en toi. Ce que tu endurais. Et les jours ont continué à défiler, l'horloge a continué sa course, infatigable. Fatidique. Implacable. Dans les premiers moments, ont s'était évité. Puis je t'ai évité, rejetant la plupart de tes appels. Je savais très bien que ce n'est pas intelligent, que c'était lâche et que je n'étais même pas censé me souvenir de cette nuit. C'était le plaisir que j'avais ressentit qui me gênait. Comme un tabou. Comme une honte._

 _Un jour, tu toqua alors à ma porte, mon cœur avait hurlé, j'ai voulu t'ignorer mais tu savais que j'étais là. Tu aurais compris. Et ça je ne le voulais pas. Et lorsque la porte fut entrouverte, j'ai pût apercevoir ta mine fatigué,inquiète mais tu as continué de sourire._

Où étais-tu ? Ça fait des jours que j'essaye de te contacter...

-Je suis désolé...J'avais beaucoup de boulots, j'ai mis de côté tous mes appareils.

-Ah...Tu, Tu ne m'invites pas à entrer ? Sauf si je te déranges vraiment

 _Je ne pouvais pas refuser. J'en était incapable. Alors je me suis écarté et j'ai regardé ta silhouette s'avancer vers le salon, ton regard était porté sur chaque détail de mon appartement._

Tu m'as inquiété tu sais ?

-Je suis désolé...

-Tu es bizarre Mathieu dernièrement, tu es distant. Je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie tu le sais ça.

-Tu te fais des idées.

-Non, je le vois bien que tu ne veux plus me parler

 _Je t'en pris, tais-toi._

Tu sais, je te considère comme mon ami et ça me fait un peu de peine

 _Ferme-là, je t'en supplie._

Depuis cette soirée là...Alors je me suis dis qu'il fallait que je passe pour voir si certains souvenirs n'étaient pas revenus

 _Non_

Et si ces souvenirs n'étais pas revenus, je te raconterais toute la vérité.

 _Arrête, ne détruis pas tout._

Mais vu l'expression que tu as, je me doute que tu ai besoins de ce rafraîchissement...N'est-ce pas ?

 _Arrête..._

Pourquoi hein ? Tu n'as jamais été lâche. Alors pourquoi avoir ignoré ? Et si ça te dérange vraiment, pourquoi ne pas se pardonner et oublier ? Les dérapages, ça arrivent, surtout avec un verre de trop.

 _Je ne comprenais pas, pourquoi essayais-tu de simplifier les choses ? Cet acte ne pouvait pas passer ainsi. Comment pardonner cela ?_

C'est pas comme si c'était vraiment de l'inceste haha.

 _J'en peux plus._

 _**La ferme.**_

 _Tu fus surpris de cette phrase, ton visage se décomposa presque prit entre l'incompréhension et la tristesse._

Mais Mathieu...Pourquoi tu...

-Je viens de te dire de la fermer ! Tu crois que tout est simple? Pourquoi joues-tu toujours les innocents hein ? Tu es insupportable ! Oui ça me dérange de t'avoir baisé ! Oui ça me dérange de l'avoir fait ! Oui ça me dérange d'avoir aimé ! C'est ta faute ! Pourquoi tu t'es approché comme cela hein?! Pourquoi t'as essayé de me chauffer ainsi !? Alors que je venais de me faire larguer !

 _Je venais de hurler, de crier ma frustration sur toi. Toi tu essayais seulement de me réconforter, tu essayais seulement de réparer notre « erreur »_

« Mais...Mais tu sais bien que j'étais sous l'emprise de l'alcool... »

 _Ta voix était faible, presque inaudible. La tête basse, tu fixais le carrelage._

 _«_ Je n'en ai rien à faire ! T'es qu'un connard !Un profiteur ! Tu as tout détruit !

-Mathieu...Je suis tellement désolé... Mais j'y peux rien.

-Comment ça t'y peux rien?! »

 _Un silence. Puis la résolution. Puis la fin de tout._

 _«_ Car je t'aime. »

 _Et nous y revoilà, face à la peur, face à la frontière de mon esprit que je ne peux passer. Que je refuse de franchir. Que faire ? Que dire ? Comment réagir ? Je n'arrivais pas à traiter correctement les informations. La colère dissipée, je gardais cependant une once de fierté inutile. La fierté de ne pas se plier à tes désires._

 _Et revoilà cette fameuse phrase._

« Que...Que racontes-tu voyons ? C'est pas possible, ce serait trop...Dégouttant... »

 _Et la suite._

« Ah...Ce n'est pas grave...Je m'en doutais un peu...Héhé... »

 _Menteur._

 _Tu venais à peine de partir que mon pied se cogna alors contre une chaise, que mes mains balancèrent une assiette. Je ne voulais pas avoir le rôle du méchant. Je ne voulais pas ça. Je ne voulais pas dire ça._

 _Mais je l'ai dis. Et seul ça compte. Saches que je suis désolé. Je me suis rendue compte trop tard de ma connerie. Trop de tard de mes sentiments._

 _Car oui je t'aime. Je t'aime comme un fou._

 _Et ça je ne pourrais jamais le nier. Si un jour je te revois, si un jour tu reviens me voir alors je promets que je te le dirais. Je promet que l'on pourra même baiser toute la nuit._

 _J'en fais le serment. J'en fais le serment inviolable. Car pour passer cette frontière, c'est de toi dont j'ai besoins. Je t'en pris, viens. Viens me donner les papiers qui me permettront de voyager dans ton pays. Dans ton univers. Dans ton monde._

 _Je t'aime._

 _Mathieu Sommet._

 _Ps : J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner d'être le connard de l'histoire. »_

…...

Un sourire s'entendit alors sur le visage du vieil homme qui laissa perler une larme contre sa joue. Repliant le papier, il remit la lettre dans l'enveloppe blanche sali par quelques tâches de café.

« Que fais-tu chéri ?

-Rien, je lisais. »

Une silhouette féminine se pencha alors au dessus de l'épaule de son mari mais ne vit que la pochette qui cachait la confidence.

« Ah c'est la lettre que cette jeune femme t'a donné hier ? Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ?

-Julia Sommet.

-Ah oui c'est ça...Et de quoi parle-t-elle alors ? La lettre hein.

-D'un connard très maladroit. »

La brise caressa alors la peau des vieux amants.

« D'un connard que j'aimais. D'un connard pardonné»

 _J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner d'être le connard de l'histoire._

 _«_ D'un connard du genre à oublier ces papiers. »


End file.
